Broken Dreams
by Flor-sama
Summary: AU.Mientras el grupo se encuentra de viaje, un extraño ofrece su hogar para pasar la noche.Sin embargo esto tendra graves consecuencias en Kagome, quien empieza a tener extraños sueños..¿Quien es ese ser que la hace sentir tan segura? Y esos...¿recuerdos?


**Autora: **Flor-sama

**Pareja: **Kagome/ ¿?

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias: **Algo de violencia, nada del otro mundo.

**- Broken Dreams -**

Un ser con motivos nada honestos se encontraba cerca de una aldea, esperando a alguien. Vio con asco la cotidianidad de los lugareños, repudiándolos solo por su naturaleza humana. Y luego de una profunda mirada roja su aspecto cambio tornándose el de un humano común y sin brillo, posterior a su transformación como si casa paso y pensamiento fuera parte de un minucioso plan, se alejo a un río cercano.

Miro el agua en el cual el reflejo de su rostro le era desconocido, siento algo extraño al parecerse a un ser que antes había sido, ni el entendía el porque de esa "casualidad". ¿Acaso sus pesadilla lo perseguían hasta ese momento?

Sin darle importancia ya que el tiempo apremiaba arrojo unas hierbas al agua y luego de despojarse de sus vestiduras se tiro al rió.

-Esto debe ser más que suficiente para despistarlo-murmuro en voz baja.

Terminado el "baño" nuestro amigo se puso sus vestiduras nuevamente y se dirigió con paso apresurado a la aldea. Sus ojos, ya no rojos, pero aun así no dejaban su brillo amenazador miraron a un extraño grupo que pasaba por allí.

En cualquiera circunstancia el Grupo le habría llamado la atención, sin embargo se notaba que le era familiar. Vale nombrar el porque del asombro de los campesinos del lugar, ya que no todos días ven a un Hanyou, una muchacha de extrañas vestiduras, un pequeño Youkai, un monje y una exterminadora, juntos y no en una batalla.

El muchacho se acerco a ellos y con apariencia tranquila los llamo.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienen donde pasar la noche, extranjeros?-dijo con una sonrisa- Por aquí de noche esta lleno de Youkais.

El Hanyou le dio una clara mirada despectiva.

- Feh!- dijo corriendo la cara- No necesitamos tu caridad.

Sin embargo la muchacha lo mira claramente enojada y le respondió con dulzura al muchacho. Y vio en sus ojos a alguien familiar...

- Claro, gracias por su hospitabilidad -sonrió- Pero podrá hospedarnos a todos Señor...?-inquirió interrogantemente.

- Llámenme Kai, y si no hay problema mi casa tiene un establo bastante espacioso.

- Gracias Kai, hace mucho que no dormimos bien- exclamo con una sonrisa la exterminadora.

- No hay porque ustedes son...?-inquirió educadamente.

- Ah!-se sonrojo la morena- Disculpe por no presentarnos mi nombre es Kagome, el es Inuyasha -señalando al enojado Hanyou-, ella Sango- la exterminadora le dedico una sonrisa- el es el Monje Miroku y este el pequeño Shippo-termino con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, síganme-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

El grupo, sin sospechar nada lo acompaño, aunque vale mencionar que el Hanyou no estaba nada contento de la ayuda del extraño, su naturaleza le hacia desconfiar de todos y cada uno de los humanos con los con se encontraba.

Luego de alejarse un poco de la aldea, y encontrándose cerca de los limites del bosque, el grupo se encontró con una "pequeña" mansión. Se podía apreciar desde ese lugar, que tendría como mínimo diez habitación y varios baños, sin contar la cocina o el salón.

El pequeño Shippo, ya se por su corta edad o su naturaleza curiosa pregunto sin descaro como, al ser tan joven Kai, ya tenia esa mansión. Por toda respuesta el joven le explico que su familia había tenido mucho poder en la región y esa casa fue parte de la herencia.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y como ya era entrada la noche, Kai los guió a unas habitaciones, disculpándose por la suciedad, y los dejo para que descansen.

''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

Kagome despertó de su sueño como si le hubieran gritado al oído una orden y ella dócilmente la hubiera cumplido. Se toco la frente y noto un sudor frió, definitivamente fue una pesadilla. Ella deseaba poder recordarla, solo tenia fragmentos en su memoria...recordaba unos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban de manera protectora... pero...una oscuridad los separaba para luego solo escuchar un llanto.

Afectada por los recuerdos decidió salir a tomar aire. Procuro no despertar a sus amigos y una vez afuera se alejo hacia uno de los balcones del lugar.

- Siento que te conozco...-murmuro al viento.

Pero por toda respuesta vio a un muchacho que se acerca al balcón.

- Disculpe, ¿le molesta mi compañía? No podía dormir...-pregunto con una media sonrisa el joven morocho.

- Claro que no, acompáñeme -respondió- Estamos en la misma situación...

- ¿Nunca sintió que hay algo mas en esta vida? ¿Que...que a pesar de todo lo que uno vive, hay un destino que aguarda paciente para actuar...? –pregunto en parte al viento, en parte a Kagome.

La joven se paralizo, quien era ese extraño que en una frase había dicho todo lo que ella sentía?

- ¿Quien...Quien eres?- pregunto temerosa.

- El hombre de tus sueños...- dijo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo ante Kagome ya no estaba ese simple humano sino otro ser, tan maligno que solo su presencia inspiraba temor, pero por 1º vez Kagome sintió que miraba a alguien conocido, alguien que la protegería y en su cabeza retumbaron sus palabras, "El hombre de tus Sueños..."

A su lado se encontraba Naraku.

Este la miro a los ojos y le pregunto sarcásticamente "¿Pasa algo Miko?"

- Naraku...Que... ¿Que haces aquí?- murmuro despacio.

- Te necesito...-dijo adelantándose hacia ella.

Kagome estaba en un estado de shock no podía pensar ni actuar y cuando los firmes brazos del demonio la abrazaron perdió toda la razón que le quedaba. Naraku acerco sus labios despacio hacia los de ella, y en un impulso los tomo.

Al principio Kagome no respondía pero cuando el demonio la abrazo más fuerte y su boca le pedía más, la abrió dejando que un mar de sensaciones la inundara mientras la lengua del demonio se abría pasó en su boca degustando todo por primera vez en su vida.

La sorpresa de Naraku fue mayor cuando noto que la Miko había cerrado los ojos y ella lo abrazaba a el con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo su beso se tuvo que cortar, ya que la falta de aire se hizo presente como una maldición para los enamorados.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, se notaba sus dudas y preguntas que esperaba preguntar, pero por toda respuesta Naraku la abrazo y murmuro "Todavía no despertaste...". Al instante murmuro algo in entendible y la joven cayo dormida en sus brazos.

''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

La principal razón por la que el grupo se despertó fue porque la antes mullida cama ahora era tierra y también porque el sol les dio de pleno en sus rostros.

- Chicos...¿la ultima vez que nos acostamos no era en una casa?-pregunto asombrada Sango con Kirara en brazos.

- ¡Fan-tas-maaas!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño Kitsune.

- ¡Ya cállate mocoso escandaloso!-murmuro al tiempo que le pegaba en la cabeza.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kagome mira lo que me hace el perro malo!-grito mezclando llanto y dolor.

Kagome estaba bastante distraída en su mente había dos batallas, una que le decía que fue un sueño y otra que sintió cuando se toco los labios: Lo que vivió fue verdad. Sin embargo había una tercera, y esta estaba formada por recuerdos de sueños rotos los cuales le decía que podía confiar en el demonio.

- ¿Eh? Si Inuyasha pégale...-murmuro distraída.

El viento meció las hojas de los árboles mientras el grupo mirara a Kagome como si fuera un bicho raro y no la chica que conocían.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar algo referente a la actitud de Kagome, el cielo se oscureció y se inundo con miles de demonios de pequeña fuerza, pero que su poder residía en su número.

Al instante Inuyasha saco su espada, y el resto del grupo se preparo para la batalla, en medio del estruendo nadie noto que los ojos de una joven Miko miraban hacia su enemigo sin entender lo que sentía.

Naraku aprovecho la distracción y se alejo un poco, mientras mas demonios aparecían. Kagome al verlo, actuó sin pensar y se interno en el bosque siguiendo a Naraku.

Ese fue el comienzo de algo que no tendría vuelta atrás.

Mientras la joven Miko caminaba vio a lo lejos a Naraku mirando su reflejo en un rió.

En ese instante Kagome recordó…

'´ **Flash Back'**

Como fragmentos, como lluvia, como...sueños.

Vio a lo lejos a un niño de aproximadamente cinco años de edad que jugaba con una niña vestida de blanco. Se notaba que eran felices y corrían cerca de un rió cazando mariposas para luego dejarla libres junto con sus risas...y esperazas.

Miro más fijamente y los niños eran jóvenes que se abrazaban mientras se juraban amor eterno.

Se acerco a la escena y como un fino cristal todo se rompió dejando paso a un esencia negra que inundaba todo.

Vio con lagrimas en los ojos como esa esencia entraba en el cuerpo del joven y sus ojos verdes se transformaban a un rojo sangre.

Pero...

También vio como el muchacho al verla recupero su mirada de jade y la abrazo...al mismo tiempo que le clavaba sus garras en el corazón.

Escucho como un susurro "Se libre y tal vez nos encontraremos en otra vida mi dulce Saya, mi destino esta ahora sellado con sangre, solo desearía no haberte conocido, así tal vez...no sentiría este vació en el corazón ahora que no estas"

Luego todo fueron sombras.

'´**Fin del Flash Back´'**

Kagome, con finas lagrimas en su rostro recordó y sin pensarlo corrió a los brazos de Naraku.

Mientras se fundían en un abrazo sincero Naraku acariciaba el cabello de Kagome, mientras murmuraba palabras que solo ella debía escuchar.

El tiempo se detuvo y todo podía irse al demonio, pero para ellos no importaba nada más.

Sin embargo se separaron mientras Naraku le decía a Kagome que todo tenia que terminar y eso solo pasaría si se cumplían los deseos de Onimugo. Kagome sabía lo que eso significaba: Matar a Inuyasha y completar la perla.

- Toda mi vida he esperado por ti, no me interesa nada mas, si esto tiene que pasar para que finalmente podamos ser libres- dijo con un mirada muy firme- Que así sea!

Naraku por toda respuesta la beso mientras murmuraba "Te amo", y Kagome le respondió como si de eso dependiera su vida, besándolo y diciéndole que lo amaba.

''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

El campo de batalla estaba bañado de sangre, la mayoría de los demonios, pero parte de ella era del grupo de Inuyasha. De pronto Sango noto que su amiga no estaba. Al instante los esfuerzos de Inuyasha por vencer rápido a esos demonios se duplico pensado que Naraku podía haberla secuestrado.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando termino de matar al último demonio, y vio a su amada salir del bosque de la mano de Naraku.

- Ka...Kagome?-tartamudeo incrédulo el Hanyou.

Por toda respuesta Kagome creo con su energía espiritual un campo de fuerza dejando afuera a sus amigos, y dentro de el a Inuyasha, Naraku y ella misma.

- ¡¿Que haces?! – exclamo mientras empuñaba su espada.

- He esperado mil años para poder ser libre...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Esto termina aquí y ahora!-dijo el demonio mientras corría hacia Inuyasha transformando una de sus extremidades en garras.

La batalla había comenzado... y no había vuelta atrás.

Naraku arremetía con toda su fuerza con la clara intención de terminar con la vida del Hanyou e Inuyasha se defendía con su espada intentando devolver, inútilmente, los ataques.

De pronto una flecha irrumpió en el brazo del Hanyou cuando este intento golpear a Naraku...

- Kag…ome...¿porque?-dijo mientras la flecha lo purificaba de a poco.

Naraku miro al Hanyou y murmuro solo para que este lo escuchara "Kikyo te espera..." y de un solo golpe le atravesó el corazón.

Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de sus amigos, que inútilmente intentaban hacer algo.

Pero ya era tarde.

Inuyasha había muerto.

En el momento en que su cuerpo el suelo y cayo junto con la ya completa perla de Shikon, la barrera espiritual de Kagome desapareció y una fuerte ventisca irrumpió en el lugar...

El cuerpo de Naraku se doblo en dos en el suelo, mientras este hacia muecas de dolor. Rápidamente Kagome se acerco a su amado y lo abrazo.

Luego todo fue silencio.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera moverse una presencia salió del cuerpo de Naraku, se veía de lejos que era maligna, pero mientras lo abandonada también lo hacia la vida del muchacho.

Kagome se aferró a el y murmuro "Juntos hasta la eternidad", mientras las almas de su cuerpo la abandonaban a voluntad propia.

Juntos y abrazado dejaron este mundo...

''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

Miles de años después o tal vez segundos lejos de ese momento y de la sangre, la muerte y el dolor, en algún lugar donde solo habitan aquellos que se aman, una pareja de jóvenes amantes se miraba a los ojos mientras murmuraban felices…

"Al fin libres...y juntos"

Un suave viento movió las hojas del árbol cercano a ellos y los envolvió permitiéndoles finalmente amarse y estar juntos hasta la eternidad. Después de todo para el amor no hay barreras...

A lo lejos un ave del paraíso canto.

Fin


End file.
